


Show me the skies

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Superman makes him see the sky differently





	

When he had properly met Superman the man had extended his hand and treated him like someone important. Like an adult, like a superhero in his own right. Dick had to admit that that particular moment just might be when he had started to fall in love.

Before he had just gaped over the articles and listened to Bruce’s assessments with a biased ear. He had admired Superman’s efforts in Metropolis, who wouldn’t have. He had gotten a little fanboyish there. Superman could fly, he was loved and he was such a cool dude for him to talk to him like that, he had stolen Robin’s admiration.

He had been so proud that his hand had not shaken in the handshake, that he had not stammered or done something embarrassing. Superman seemed so big, bigger than life. When he had offered to fly him to the crime scene he had been unable to refuse.

He had not wanted to refuse. It was a chance to see the legend better, a chance to be closer to him. Of course Bruce’s detective voice was in the back of his brain too but it was his fanboy self that prompted his eager response.

Yet when they were above the clouds his breath had caught because it was amazing to him but this was the scene Superman saw all the time.

“It’s so beautiful up here.” He admitted while he looked down below.

“It is isn’t it?” Superman had answered in such a soft voice that Dick had looked up to see his expression. That moment had made him feel closer to Superman than he had before. That moment let him see beyond the Hero, the alien and gave him an insight to the person deep under the costume. He felt his heart warm in his chest even as he took in the scene around them. He knew Bruce would fuss about him being on his own and with someone that he pegged as potentially dangerous but Dick felt it was worth it.

A man so amazing could sound like that, so humbled and so happy over something he saw all the time. Better than most of them. Bruce’s plane had been fun and amazing the first fifty times but Dick was used to it at that point. Superman always was flying but he could still look down and admire. Still could look down and be touched, he really was what Metropolis needed.

X

“Need a lift Red?” Always with the big bright smile.

Dick returned the smiled before he winked. “Of course, I don’t have my wheels today. Was thinking I would have to bus it or catch the train back… and by catch the train I mean surf on top.”

“If you had not told me Batman taught you how to do it I would have never believed it myself.” Superman snorted before he gathered Dick up in his arms. “I still don’t believe it.” He grumbled when they took to the air. “I need pictures as evidence, or to see it for myself.”

“How about I whisper your name softly when we do it next.” Dick chuckled before he looped a hand around Clark’s neck. “Then you’ll drop everything and come see for yourself.”

“Sound like a deal.” Clark laughed when they broke through the clouds.

X

“Well… I feel better.” Dick sighed. He wiggled himself closer to Clark as they hovered in the sky. “I… I have no idea why I went off like that. It was childish and stupid and everything I was trying to prove I wasn’t.”

“But it was also understandable.” Clark answered as they hovered. “Listen I want to take you somewhere so you can clear your head and really think about your next move Red.”

“Not Robin anymore.” Dick said softly and Clark sighed. “Don’t want to be either.”

“Which is why we are going to talk this through.” Clark said and his cloak felt so soft under Dick’s fingers.

X

“Red.”

“Blue.”

“Now is not the time.” Batman instructed before he strode between them. Dick looked at the space around the two of them on the walkway that Batman could have chosen to walk before he gave Clark a wink. Clark gave him a sheepish smile before they followed Batman to the watch tower.

“They’ll be time later.” Clark said softly and Dick had to bite his lip to suppress his smile.

X

“Welcome back Supes.” Dick kept his hands on his hips as he stood on the edge of the roof top. Without his hands firmly on his hips he feared he would leap at Superman and try to hug him and considering what town they were in, it was definitely end up in a tabloid or newspaper somewhere and that was stress they did not need.

Especially him, and it would get back to Bruce and that in itself was not a headache that he needed either. He smiled up at the man hovering in the sky and his chest felt tight. He had been running the teams and he had assumed command during the crisis but nothing took away the simple fact that he had missed Clark badly.

That he had gone to sleep feeling alone and woken the same way. That with each plan and each failure he had despaired of seeing Superman flying in the sky again.

“Nightwing.” Superman said softly and the way he said the name, Dick doubted Clark knew how he savoured the word. Superman extended his hand towards him. “Mind if I take you somewhere? I can only promise speed.” Dick smiled before he stepped to the edge and placed his hand in Clark’s. when Clark’s free hand wrapped around him and they took to the sky he buried his face in the other man’s chest.

When they broke through the clouds Dick pulled away enough and he looked down at the sight he had felt deep inside that he would never see again. “It’s beautiful.” He said softly his words ruined by the thickness in his throat.

“It really is.” Clark answered before Dick met his gaze, they were silent for only a moment before Clark lowered his head and their lips met softly. He had missed this and the man so much.


End file.
